Across The Field And Back
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Best friends on different teams. Soccer AU for White Rose Week 2018!
1. Chapter 1

**For White Rose Week 2018! I'm so glad I got the time to jot down a few drabbles and be able to participate in this fun event again, as I missed it last year. Chapters will be short and adhere to the daily themes as decided by the official White Rose Week tumblr blog (white-rose-week,tumblr,com).**

 **Introducing a new little AU of mine, Soccer AU!**

 **Day 1: Teamwork/Partnership**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Across The Field And Back

Chapter 1.

A cool breeze swept across the soccer field as Ruby scurried onto the soft grass, leaving her sister father and dog behind in the parking lot. She was wearing her red jersey with the number 5 on the back, and black shorts, socks and cleats with the length of her short brown hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail.

There were already a dozen players in the same red jerseys here, her own teammates, along with their Coach Oobleck who kept blowing his whistle and darting around to give commands to his players about the formation they'd be taking on during today's match.

Ruby bounded over and waved hello to some of her teammates like Jaune Nora and Sun. They greeted her with grins and thumbs-up.

"Hey, Ruby!" Jaune said. "You ready for today's match?"

"Eeeeven though it's gonna be against you-know-who?" Nora drawled in amusement.

"Hey," Sun said. "She could say the same thing back to you, y'know. Isn't Ren on that team?"

"Yep!" Nora affirmed. "And so are Pyrrha and Neptune, right?"

"Yeah," Jaune said rather airily. "It kinda stinks we didn't end up on the same team together, but I just consider myself lucky I get to play with her at all."

"Same here," Sun agreed. "But Neptune's pretty bad so we don't have much to worry about there."

Ruby managed to sneak into the conversation there.

"I'm soooo ready for today!" She made a fist as she cast her gaze across the field to where the opposing team was stretching and chatting amongst themselves.

Their color was a light icy blue. She spotted her friends' friends; Pyrrha and Ren and Neptune were chatting together and laughing, probably talking about their companions on the opposite side of the field as well.

But the player who stood out the most to Ruby was at the back of the crowd.

Her back was to Ruby. She wore the same black cleats, but her socks and shorts were white, her blue jersey sporting the number 8; the perfect number, even, appealing, symmetrical no matter how you sliced it. Ironic judging by the way she always tied her ponytail off to one side, askew and unbalanced at the back of her head, unlike the centered version Pyrrha preferred.

The white-haired heiress wasn't too keen about sitting in the muddy grass to stretch out like the rest of her teammates were, so instead she stretched herself while standing. When she'd finished she went to her coach, Coach Port, to discuss the coming game's formation.

She held herself with prestige and poise as always, back straight and hands folded neatly either in front or behind herself, or else they'd take up residence on her hips.

Ruby had known her ever since they were little. They'd both started playing soccer in elementary school, then continued all through middle school, and now they were in high school and still playing.

And even though they came from the same town and district and went to the same school, they always wound up on opposing teams.

All of their friends often switched teams every season; sometimes Ruby ended up with Ren and Sun and Nora and Pyrrha and Coco, or sometimes she would end up with Jaune and Velvet and Pyrrha and Neptune, or any combination of them.

But she never once in all these years had ended up on _her_ team.

 _She_ was Weiss Schnee, a wealthy heiress set to one day inherit her father's big-business jewelry company. She had a haughty way about her, a better-than-thou attitude that had earned her a reputation early on in her school years.

And she looked up from her conversation with Coach Port now to realize Ruby was gawking at her from across the field. Weiss rolled her eyes and began storming her way over.

Ruby had taken a seat on the ground to stretch and touch her toes but now she froze, hands hovering barely as far down as her knees.

Weiss stalked over looking annoyed, irritated - looking absolutely Weiss-like. This was Ruby's competition, her main adversary, her number one rival-

"Ruby Rose, do you call _that_ a stretch?"

-and her best friend.

"Gawk!"

Ruby yelped as Weiss reached her and crouched down to slam an arm across her back, forcing Ruby to hunch forward until her face hit her kneecaps and her hands smacked her cleats. Everyone else chuckled at the display but kept their distance. Weiss glared them all away as she continued leaning her weight against the twitching brunette's back.

"Honestly," she snapped. "You _clearly_ haven't been stretching all summer. Did you intend to come back to the field and play a good offense when you can barely touch your own ankles?"

"W-Weiss... my back's gonna break-"

"Good. Maybe you'd be faster in a wheelchair."

But despite the jibe Weiss let her up. She didn't mean it either. Everyone knew Ruby Rose was famous for her speed on the field. She'd always been quick and light on her feet, so much so that she was made to be a forward offensive player every season.

But she was only successful in short (though nearly manic, and almost literal) _bursts_ of effort. She couldn't maintain her speed for longer than a few minutes, but oftentimes that's all she needed in order to make a goal.

More than once, Weiss hated to admit, she'd let Ruby slip past her otherwise-impenetrable defense and score on them.

But not this season. After all the practicing she'd done in closing the gaps in her defense, Weiss was confident Ruby would never get past her.

Ruby was still groaning about her back a little when Coach Port blew his whistle and called for a round-up of his players. Weiss got to her feet and dusted off her shorts, though they hadn't even touched so much as a blade of grass yet.

"Looks like we're about to begin. Have you warmed up enough?" Weiss looked down at her old friend with a playful challenge, one Ruby had seen many many times. She smirked back up in return.

"Oh, I'm warmed up all right. You could even say I'm _fired_ up!"

"Ruby please. Don't steal your sister's catch phrase."

"Heehee, don't tell her!" Ruby glanced over at the bleachers where Yang and their father were waving with Zwei on his leash playing in the grass. Ruby waved back and gave a thumbs-up from her seat on the ground when a pointed grunt drew her attention back to Weiss. She'd turned up her chin and offered her hand.

"I hardly think I need to remind you," she said. "But let's do our best out on the field this evening."

Ruby grinned and accepted her hand.

"Yeah!"

Weiss pulled her up and fussed over Ruby's ruffled hair a bit, muttering about how unkempt she was even before the game had begun. Ruby chuckled.

Coach Port blew his whistle again and Weiss turned to dash off. But before she could go, Ruby grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Hold on, partner!"

Weiss turned back to her, puzzled at first, but then remembered.

"Right. How careless of me to nearly forget."

Ruby made a fist and Weiss bumped it with her own. Then it was a turn of their knuckles, and a brushing of the thumbs, then a lacing of the index fingers, then the middles, the rings, and finally the pinkies. They spoke their vow in unison.

"No mercy!"

And they pulled their pinkies apart and smiled.

It was a handshake and a promise they'd made many years ago, during their first ever match as friends-turned-rivals. And they'd done it before every game, in every season as they'd remained on opposing teams.

They finished it with a tight hug. Weiss ruffled Ruby's hair again before turning her around and giving a light push to her back.

"Now go, you dolt! They're waiting for you!"

"You too! And don't forget to drink something!"

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"That was _one_ time..."

But she turned nonetheless to jog back across the field to her teammates.

And so the two rivals and best friends would begin their first game of the season.

* * *

 **A/N: Unfortunately this isn't going to be a fully-developed story and AU, just the main bits and pieces. I'll give you the most vital of information in the coming days!**

 **Hope you liked Chapter 1!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Soulmates**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Ruby was slowly building up her energy. They were halfway through their game with Weiss' team, and the score was 4 to 3 in the heiress' favor.

Most of the goals Ruby's team (and Ruby herself) had scored had been achieved in the second quarter when Weiss had been benched for her break. And Ruby could see her best friend on the edge of her seat, nails digging into her knees and teeth biting her lip in frustration as she watched the other team rake up the points.

But while the red team's offense was strong, their defense was rather poor. Once an opposing member had slipped past Ruby, Sun and their other attackers on the offense lines and Nora's defenders, poor goalie Jaune was a sitting duck.

He'd been designated as goalie not so much because of his skill, but more so because of his poor luck and the fact that half the time the ball managed to hit him instead of the net.

But so far in this game Ren had snuck past Nora and scored on his classmate, putting the blue team in the lead by one.

As the whistle blew to signify the end of the second quarter, Ruby kicked her cleats into the grass like a horse. She was getting fired up now. They needed to make their comeback.

Coach Oobleck called them all over to tell them the slight changes in formation for the next quarter and give his long-winded advice. He finished with Ruby.

"And Miss Rose! Do give good consideration as to when you're going to utilize that impressive speed of yours! Just be absolutely certain you don't choose the wrong time and have the burst of effort go to waste, or else the first game of the season will be lost!"

"I got it, coach!" Ruby saluted.

"Very good. Now drink, all of you, but not too much! No cramps in the third quarter! Not even from the goalie, Mr. Arc!"

"Yes, sir..."

Ruby jogged back onto the playing field and got into her forward-left position, keeping her eyes on the goal in spite of the players blocking it. Just then she felt a flick of fingers on the back of her head.

"Gwah!" Ruby jumped and spiraled around to find Weiss standing there as confidently as ever, not so much as a drop of sweat on her. And not just because she'd had the last quarter to break, but even when she played all 4 quarters of a game she never seemed to break a sweat.

"What's the matter, Ruby? Has the summer break made you rusty? We're ahead you know."

"I know!" Ruby whined and swatted her hand away playfully. "Don't put all your chickens in one basket, Weiss!"

"You mean eggs? And besides, I think you were looking for the 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch' phrase."

"I know what I mean!" Ruby pouted.

"Don't get so worked up, you dolt." Weiss bonked her on the head again, though softly. "I'm just saying I haven't seen that incredible speed of yours yet this game. I'm disappointed."

"Oh, just you wait!"

"I will."

Weiss smirked and stalked off to her own side of the field, taking up her defensive position on the right side of the goal. When they turned to face each other, Weiss was on the same side of the field Ruby was.

The referee, a woman named Glynda, brought the ball to the center of the field and blew the whistle to begin the third quarter.

Ruby wanted to make the score even or else they'd start losing points. So she showed Weiss the speed she'd been complaining about missing.

Ruby zig-zagged between the opposing team members with ease, zipping between Neptune and Ren, circling around Pyrrha, passing the ball to whichever of her own teammates was up front before swooping in to take it back.

Weiss blocked her every time at the goal, swinging her legs out in an effort to knock the ball away.

But of course Ruby was faster. She was always faster.

In the third quarter she scored 4 more points, putting them in the lead with 7 to 4. Glynda blew the whistle to end the third quarter.

As Ruby headed off the field she sent a smirk of her own over to Weiss.

"How was that for speed, Miss Ice-Cold Defense?"

Weiss looked back with mild interest.

"Not bad, I suppose. Let's see you keep it up in the fourth quarter."

And Ruby was intent to. But she really must've gotten out of her groove over the summer. Because her energy wore off almost instantly, right at the beginning of the fourth and final quarter.

Her teammates passed the ball to her, but she couldn't manage any of her passes or tricks quickly enough before a blue team member was stealing it from her again. She'd almost make it to the opposing goal, only to have Weiss glide in and pluck the ball from between her ankles with a precisely-timed roll of her cleat, or a very controlled tap to send the ball _just_ far away enough for Pyrrha or Neptune to take it all the way back across the field and into Jaune's net.

Ruby had lost her stamina during the third quarter, and without her speed to rely on to keep up that crucial lead, Weiss' team eventually pulled ahead.

The game ended at 9 to 7. Coaches Oobleck and Port walked to the center of the field and shook hands, old friends as they were, and Glynda commended the players for the thrilling first game of the season.

Ruby collapsed onto her back in the grass like a star fish and sighed and groaned. She could already hear Weiss' poised footsteps heading her way.

"Good game," she said a little smugly, gazing down at her. "But you're still as gullible as ever, Ruby. Honestly, I'd thought you'd learned by now."

"Aw, shut up." Ruby said this not unkindly as she rolled over in the grass and hid her face. She should've known that was Weiss' strategy all along. To egg her on into using her speed too early in the game so that she wouldn't be able to recover in the final quarter.

And she'd fallen for it. Just like she always fell for Weiss. In more ways than one.

"Well," Weiss was saying. "It was only the first game. You have the entire season to make your comeback. If you can manage, that is." The tone of friendly challenge didn't go unnoticed. Ruby pushed herself up with a grin of determination.

"Oh, just you wait. I'll show you a comeback."

"I _eagerly_ await it." With this, Weiss offered her hand once again, pulling Ruby up and out of the mud and grass to dust her off. "Ugh, honestly. You're filthy. I suppose I have to commend you forwards. I don't know how you can stand to be in such a sweaty, grimy position."

"That's the fun of it!" Ruby chirped. "What good's a sport where you can't get all sweaty and exhausted and a little dirty?"

"Tell that to everyone who plays golf, bowling, curling-"

"Okay okay, I take it back, yeesh!" Weiss reached out to ruffle Ruby's hair, making her chuckle. "But I'm surprised you never get sweaty, Weiss. Defense is really tiring, too. I mean sure, it's a lot of just staying back and watching and focusing on the ball and the players, but when it gets into your area you have some pretty heated plays!"

"That may be so," Weiss acknowledges. "I suppose some people are just _above_ sweating."

"Oh, please."

"I'm serious."

"Uh-huh."

As they walked over to where their friends and teammates were also conversing, Ruby looped her arm around Weiss' elbow and swaggered along next to her, purposefully trying to mess up Weiss' more refined gait.

Weiss had to admit she was impressed by Ruby's assessment of the defensive position. Weiss had always had a knack for it as opposed to offense, not just because she wasn't particularly inclined to positions of high speed, activity, and stamina, but because of what the defensive position did require.

It required a lot of standing at bay, holding down the fort, a lot of watching and waiting; observing and assessing. And she'd _always_ been good at that.

She'd observe, assess, and wait until just the right moment to make her move, to interfere with whichever over-confident forward who'd thought they'd made it far enough to score a goal.

More often than not Weiss brought them back into a harsh reality when she used her agility and grace to slip the ball right out from under their noses and send it back off to one of her own teammates halfway across the field.

Ruby was the only person who'd ever managed to slip past her more than once in any given game. It wasn't just her speed and her cleverness that managed to get her past Weiss' defenses.

Maybe it was because they were friends. Maybe Weiss lost her focus for a split second every now and again.

But that was only half the time.

Because the other half Weiss fended her off, like today, using her own tricks and fancy footwork to steal back the ball before Ruby even noticed it was gone.

Weiss often used Ruby's speed against her, using just a slight tap of her toe here or there to put the ball an inch off from where Ruby wanted it. Weiss was a pro at controlling how hard or lightly she touched the ball and exactly where and how she wanted to position it, even in the heat of the moment.

It was irritating to Ruby that just a tiny tap from Weiss would throw off her entire strategy, but that was just one of the many things about the heiress that Ruby admired.

They'd been doing this for years from opposing sides of the field, often coming together right in front of the goal to perform their amusingly maddening little dance with one another. Twirling, side-stepping, advancing and retreating. Always matching each other, adjusting to their speed or following the direction of their body.

Sometimes they'd pull off a new trick here or there and leave the other one pleasantly surprised. They'd done this dance together many times, but it was never the same twice.

Presently, as they walked off the field with their friends that evening debating where to go for ice cream, Ruby and Weiss kept their arms entwined even as they sat in the back of Tai's car, and even as they waited on line in the ice cream shop.

Ruby had made it her goal to get past Weiss' defenses no matter how skilled she might be at building them up.

And Weiss was determined to give the girl a run for her money, since Weiss clearly had more of that.

It was all in good fun, all in friendship, and perhaps something else that had been forged between them over the years.

But that was for another day.

* * *

 **A/N: Not really in-your-face kind of soulmates thing, but I just wanted to show how they match one another perfectly. Offense and defense go together as well as any other opposites, right?**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Struggle**

 **A flashback from what was mentioned in ch1!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

 _"Now go, you dolt! They're waiting for you!"_

 _"You too! And don't forget to drink something!"_

Ruby had said that to Weiss on the evening of their first game of the season, and she had often said it jokingly in past seasons as well, but only in recent years once the sting of the memories had eased off a little.

Everyone knew they were best friends and always had been, and everyone knew they always ended up on opposite teams for soccer.

But the two of them never complained or tried to get it changed, because they had come to enjoy the slight rivalry the sport built up between them. They'd come to realize that if they were on the same team, they would take things much less seriously, have no particular opponent they wished to combat, and therefore would probably start slacking in their skills.

They had come to overlook the misfortune of not being on the same team together, as they were together in just about everything else they did in life anyway. And instead they had come to appreciate the challenge it presented to have their own best friend on the other side of the field, wearing opposing colors.

They'd come to appreciate that challenge over the years. But the very first year the two of them had signed up for soccer back in middle school, when Ruby was 12 and Weiss 13, they hadn't been happy about the results at all...

. . .

Ruby pouted all the day throughout school and all on the bus ride home as she sat next to Weiss, muttering and mumbling how soccer wasn't going to be fun if she couldn't even be with her best friend. Weiss sympathized.

"I know it isn't exactly what we'd hoped for, but don't go quitting on me just because of that. We promised we'd do this together, even if we weren't _together_ , right?"

And Ruby sighed and groaned.

"I guess..."

Luckily practices weren't as boring as Ruby feared they would be. Her own Coach Oobleck and Weiss' Coach Port were best friends as well, and so they often let their teams train and practice together on the weekends.

Not only did Ruby actually get to play with Weiss, but she got to play with her other friends as well. It ended up being a lot of fun to go to those practices every couple evenings after school or on weekend mornings.

Ruby quickly found out that she liked the forward offense position, as she enjoyed running around the field, making passes to friends, and shots on the goal the most.

However Weiss was still trying to figure out if she liked offense or defense more. She felt she had a knack for both, and really wanted to push for offense, just because it meant she'd get to cross the mid-field line and be on Ruby's side more often.

Before they knew it, their coaches were talking about the first game of the season, which just so happened to be against each other's teams.

The evening of that first game Weiss got a thrill of excitement getting dressed into her blue jersey and tying her hair into a ponytail. She loved the look of her new outfit, as did her older sister, who insisted on taking pictures in the foyer.

As their father drove them to the field, Winter sat in the back with Weiss to talk with her.

"So what position will you be playing tonight? Do you know yet?"

Weiss considered.

"I think Coach Port wants to put me on defense. But I want to try offense."

"Really now? That should be interesting. You know I'll be cheering you on either way."

"I know. Thank you, Winter."

When they arrived, Weiss gave her sister and father a hug before jogging off onto the field toward her coach and gathering teammates. Port was already assigning positions.

"Mr. Len, my good lad, you'll be on defense with eh... with Miss Schnee."

"Pardon me, sir?" Weiss raised her hand halfway. "I'd like to request a forward position."

"Would you now? Are you certain about that? You're quite skilled at guarding the goal, you know."

"Thank you, sir. But I'd like to try offense. At least for the first quarter."

"Hmm... How does the third sound? Defense until then, is that all right?"

"Yes! Thank you, sir!"

"Please, please! Call me 'Coach'!"

So Weiss jogged across the field to where Ruby's team was just dispersing from Oobleck's position assignment. Ruby perked up at the sight of her and ran in for a hug.

"Wow! Weiss, you look great in your jersey! So sporty!"

"You don't look half bad either, I suppose. It rather suites you. Are you excited?"

"Yeah! Though I'm still bummed we can't be on the same team. I don't wanna have to verse you..."

"Don't think like that or you'll never enjoy yourself, you dolt." Weiss flicked her forehead. "Don't worry about being on my team or not. Just have fun and play."

"You're right. Thanks, Weiss."

"Best of luck. You're going to need it."

Weiss winked as she headed off, having successfully uplifted her friend's spirits.

Their first game ever soon began, and Weiss stuck to her defensive position, keeping all of her training in mind. She watched the ball, watched the formation of the players, though she kept an eye on Ruby more often than anyone else. Not only because she was her friend, but because most of the time Ruby was the one with the ball.

It was just like their skirmishes. Ruby would usually be the one bringing the ball to Weiss' goal, but Weiss intercepted her at least half the time. Though she let a few goals get past her, she prevented a lot of them, to the glee of her teammates and sister on the bleachers.

Being the first game of the season, everyone was giving it their all, both teams trying to prove they wouldn't go down so easily the first match.

By the end of the second quarter it was 4 to 3 with Weiss' team in the lead. Everyone was told to get some water and stretch out.

Weiss was sweating and her turn on offense was coming. Winter rushed over to hand her a water bottle, but Weiss refused. She could take a ball to the gut or the back and be fine. That kind of pain didn't faze her. It was the cramps and the internal things that debilitated her the most, and she wasn't about to risk that when she'd be playing offense now.

When she took up her new position now closer to the middle of the field, closer to Ruby, the brunette was shocked and called out to her in surprise.

"Weiss, you're playing offense?"

"What, did you think I couldn't?"

"N-No not at all, I just-"

"Quiet, you dolt! We're about to start."

Referee Glynda brought the ball to the center, motioning both Ruby and Weiss forward to start the kick-off. She placed the ball between them and put her whistle to her lips. Ruby smirked up at Weiss.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you!"

"You'd better not."

The whistle blew. Weiss reacted more quickly and touched the ball with her foot, but though Ruby was a second later, her kick had more force. She ended up with control of it and hurried forward past Weiss. Annoyed, Weiss took off after her.

The game commenced with the offense players clashing, bringing the ball closer to this goal or that one, back and forth across the field.

It was a lot to keep up with. Someone would have the ball down by a goal but then a solid kick from a defense player would send it three quarters of the way in the opposite direction, making all the offense players run back the other way.

Weiss almost felt dizzy. She found herself struggling with Ruby for the ball many times now that she was on offense. Just getting it away from her and passing to someone else or kicking it clear was a challenge with Ruby's trademark speed.

About ten minutes in the red team scored to even the points. They all reset to their positions and waited for the whistle. Ruby felt confident enough to gloat.

"Sure you don't wanna go back to defense, Weiss? Looks like they need you there."

"Why you little-"

Whistle. They both charged forward for the ball, but Ruby ended up with it again. Weiss pivoted and raced after her.

But it wasn't cramps that got to her. It was all the shouting, the noise, the pounding of cleats over wet ground, the smells of dirt and sweat and popcorn from the bleachers, the bright lights and blurring colors...

Ruby was carrying the ball to the goal when she noticed Weiss in her peripheral vision. She'd been flanking her as usual when suddenly she went down. Weiss swayed and dropped to one knee, then the other.

Ruby was the first to notice because she was always watching Weiss. And it terrified her.

"Weiss?!"

She abandoned the ball without a second thought, pushing through the other players in spite of everyone's confused shouts. No one else had noticed Weiss until now. Ruby pelted to her side and dropped to her knees, holding her up and yelping frantically.

"Weiss? Weiss? What happened?" Ruby supported her as best she could, clearing the bangs away from Weiss' face. She was panting hard and trembling.

"I... I-I don't know... I just got... so dizzy all of a sudden..."

Ruby moved closer and used her jersey to wipe more sweat off of Weiss' face. As everyone else realized what was going on the game was put on pause. Ruby turned to her worried friends and shouted.

"S-Someone bring her some water!" As people rushed around and started muttering anxiously, Ruby pulled Weiss into a hug for support. "J-Just take deep breaths. You're okay, Weiss." Ruby could feel Weiss' heart pounding, feel her shaking and panting for breath.

As soon as Pyrrha raced over with a bottle of water, Ruby held her hands around Weiss' to help her drink. The on-site medic arrived and Ruby helped bring Weiss to a bench to get checked over.

The other players took a knee and waited.

It was determined Weiss was dehydrated and wouldn't be allowed to play the rest of the game. Winter and her father prepared to take her home.

Not Ruby or anyone else felt like playing much after that, and the rest of the game felt lifeless. The score remained at 4 to 4 till the end, and the coaches decided against overtime and settled for a tie.

That had been their first game ever.

The next time Ruby had seen Weiss at school she'd given her a big tight hug and hadn't let go for 5 whole minutes, even as Weiss insisted she was all better.

They'd made a promise not to quit soccer, a promise to take better care of themselves and each other, a promise to become worthy rivals and to do their best.

A promise that had held true to the present day five years later...

. . .

Enough time had passed since then for them to be able to learn how to joke about it. Now Ruby would often jibe at Weiss and tell her not to forget to drink before a game or practice.

An incident like that hadn't occurred again since, just a few stray balls to the gut or face here or there. But every once in a while Ruby would tease her a little too much-

"Don't forget to drink, Weiss! Water, water, water-"

-and it would end with Weiss dumping an entire bottle onto Ruby's head.

* * *

 **A/N: That goes for you guys to! Drink water!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Snuggles**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Ruby and Weiss had just finished their third game of the season against each other. Weiss' team had won again by just two points, leaving her team with two wins and Ruby's with one so far.

The team members came together at the center of the field and shook hands all the way down the line as was customary. They all said their "good game"s and "goodnight"s before heading off the field toward the parking lot.

All except Ruby and Weiss.

Yang hadn't been able to make it to this game to support Ruby, but she had promised to come drive her home later. Their dad had dropped Ruby off, but after Ruby gave him a hug now he headed home with only Zwei, as Ruby would wait for Yang to come get her.

But they didn't know exactly how long she'd take, so Weiss informed her own sister and father that she would be staying with Ruby until Yang came and would request a ride home from her.

In this manner Ruby and Weiss eventually ended up being the only two people left on the field. The field lights were turned off, leaving only the nearby streetlights in the parking lot and on the sidewalk, and smaller lights on the restroom building and around the perimeter of the field.

It didn't limit their sight that much, but the two of them still held hands as they walked along the grass. They were discussing tonight's game in soft tones.

"And, and-" Ruby was saying. "Remember when Pyrrha took that shot on us and Jaune tried to duck out of the way but it bounced off his back and didn't go in?"

"Yes. What a graceful goalie you have. I have to say that Sun was really on top of his game tonight."

"That's cuz he wants to impress Neptune."

"Impress him? Aren't they dating?"

"Yeah." Both of them chuckled as they walked along the white lines painted in the grass. Ruby sighed. "I wonder when Yang's gonna get here. Could be a while with her. She's probably still over at Blake's and hasn't been watching the time."

"That sounds about right."

"...Wanna sit for a little while? We've been walking and running all night."

"That actually sounds rather nice."

Weiss was hoping for the bleachers, but she should've known better. Ruby took her right into the middle of the wet muddy field and plopped down into the grass, tugging on Weiss' wrist to have her join.

Weiss heaved a sigh and slowly lowered herself down; she supposed she was already dirty from the game, so a few more stains wouldn't hurt. She crossed her legs and sat up while Ruby flopped down onto her back, deflating with a sigh.

"The stars are sooooo pretty tonight, Weiss~ If you laid down you could see~"

"I can see them just fine like this, you dolt."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"I'd just rather not have ants crawling all over me."

"But it's so chilly! Keep me warm, Weiss!"

"You should've thought of that before you agreed to wait half an hour after 9PM for your sister to come pick you up."

Ruby admitted defeat and simply stared up at the stars. Weiss was looking skyward too from her angle, and their hands were still lightly entwined.

Silence fell, aside from the chirping of crickets and the occasional breath of the wind.

Several moments passed. Ruby was about to close her eyes and doze a little, knowing Weiss would dutifully wake her as soon as Yang's car rolled into the lot.

Ruby hadn't actually been chilly at all. The evening was cool but not unpleasant. And yet she could've sworn she felt a shiver run through Weiss from holding her hand. She thought she was imagining things.

But a moment later, Ruby's eyes shot open when she felt Weiss shifting beside her. Grimacing, the heiress slowly laid herself down into the damp grass, taking care to tuck her ponytail over the front of her shoulder so as not to get it messy. Ruby could see it was almost paining her to lie in the grass like this.

"Weiss, you don't have to-"

"Quiet, you dolt."

Ruby clammed up, her lips curling up in amusement when she realized Weiss was only doing this now because _she_ was the one who was getting chilly.

Ruby invitingly opened her arm to let Weiss huddle close. Weiss wrapped an arm around her and ducked her face into Ruby's shoulder. Ruby chuckled but didn't dare say anything that might embarrass her. She hugged Weiss softly until she stopped shivering, but even then Weiss didn't sit back up again.

Ruby enjoyed the feeling of having Weiss right next to her like this. She'd always been next to her, sometimes this closely, but never quite so intimately, and never when they were alone together. She liked feeling Weiss breathe, liked hearing her little sighs, liked smelling the scent of her past the smell of the grass.

Eventually, Ruby took her eyes away from the stars and turned onto her side to gaze at something even prettier.

Even though Weiss was covered in dirt and grass stains and was still a bit sweaty from the game – much the same as Ruby herself was – she was still the prettiest girl Ruby had ever seen.

She'd always thought so.

But only now – in the middle of an empty soccer field beneath the starlight – did she ever think to do anything about it.

Weiss noticed when Ruby moved her face closer, but before Weiss could inquire what she was doing, Ruby swallowed the question with her lips.

A different kind of shiver ran through Weiss this time. Her heart caught in her throat, and her grip on Ruby's jersey tightened.

A few seconds later Ruby pulled back, eyes dazed as if she didn't fully realize what she'd just done. She looked Weiss over, finding her oddly calm, if only slightly puzzled. Ruby gasped.

"W-Weiss- I-I'm sorry, I-I just-"

"Dolt." Weiss pushed herself up onto her elbows and gently pinned Ruby beneath her. "Be quiet."

Weiss kissed her this time, only slightly repulsed at the taste of sweat and grass on her lips, but more than anything there was excitement coursing through her veins.

Ruby's nervousness was lost in the breeze as she reached up and wrapped her arms around Weiss' shoulders and back, pulling her down a bit more. She could feel Weiss' heart thrumming like never before, betraying her external composure.

Once Weiss had had her fill of the second kiss, Ruby pushed her down and rolled on top of her for the third.

At least Weiss had had enough tact not to rest her full weight on top of Ruby, but such common sense was lost on the excited brunette. Weiss had to nip the girl's lip to make her understand she literally couldn't breathe with Ruby on top of her like that. Ruby mumbled a sheepish apology and eased off a little.

Weiss almost chided her again but Ruby didn't give her enough time to get the word out before she was kissing her again.

Clumsy as it was, they found a rhythm for kissing and breathing and shifting positions, repeating each process over and over again.

When Ruby tried to say something Weiss wouldn't hear it. She wasn't interested in talking right now. Evidently she'd been waiting for this just as long as Ruby had been.

Neither of them had imagined it happening this way, but as things were, neither was inclined to complain.

They only stopped when they heard a car rolling into the parking lot. Weiss rolled Ruby off herself and simply turned onto her side to hug her, catching her breath and regaining some shred of composure. Ruby was absolutely giddy, and with the aura wafting off of her, Weiss knew Yang wouldn't even have to ask what had her little sister so gung-ho tonight.

The thought had Weiss groaning softly, imagining the teasing they'd both be getting by tomorrow, both at school, at home from their sisters, and on the field next game.

Yang honked the horn and both girls shot up and pulled away.

Ruby turned with a huge grin to say something more to Weiss, but Weiss gave her a glare that shut her up right away.

Together they stood and headed toward Yang's car for rides home, both of them with a few extra grass stains now on their clothes.

* * *

 **A/N: I always kinda like wordless kiss scenes~**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Since this is already a Soccer AU it was a bit difficult to also make it Mythological/Fantasy AU also so this is the best I can do haha

 **Day 5: Mythological**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

"The red knights and the blue knights had been at war for a suuuper long time. Centuries, even!

When each band of knights had formed, they'd been gifted a dragon which they had to protect and defend with their lives.

But in the case of these two armies, they had stolen each other's dragons! The red dragon was now in the possession of the blue knights, and the blue dragon was in the possession of the red knights.

And there was only one way to free them. A magical crystal ball! But it could only free _one_ dragon!

So the red knights valiantly tried to bring the ball past the opposing red knights and into the claws of their own dragon, as the blues vehemently tried to do the same. The knights were willing to risk their own lives for the sake of getting that crystal ball to their dragons to free them.

Oftentimes the knights clashed with members of the opposing army and resulted in both warriors down on their knees as the orb rolled off to some other fighter.

The terrain they were made to cover wasn't without its dangers either! Gross icky slime would ooze up from the ground to make them stumble, mud would suck at their ankles to drag them down, or acid rain would fall from the clouds to blur their vision!

Oh, and also, each band of knights was led by a princess. The princesses were conflicted with themselves, because they were in love with one another. Some part of each girl wanted to let the other succeed in her goal of obtaining they crystal ball. But a much larger part of each princess was burning with the desire to fight, even against her own lover, to put her heart into this battle, to give her all!

One dark and cloudy day, the princesses led their armies onto the battlefield with the captive dragons behind them. After a ton of fighting, the crystal ball had come into possession of the red princess-"

"All right Ruby, I'm going to stop you right there."

"Huuuuh? But this is the best part!"

They were sitting at the lunch table together with their friends surrounding them. Ruby had been bubbling with excitement to read them all this adventure-fantasy story she'd been working on. But Weiss had heard enough.

"You're basically describing a medieval soccer game."

"What? No way! It's _much_ deeper than that!"

"Is it now?"

"It totally is!"

Weiss heaved a sigh.

As the two of them went off on a mini bickering rant, the rest of their friends mused to themselves about the story and got back to eating their lunches. Even Yang went back to flirting with Blake, but not before sending Weiss a suggestive, knowing look. Weiss flushed and grabbed Ruby's arm before standing stiffly.

"May I have a _word_ with you, Ruby?"

"Guess I don't really have a choice!"

Weiss dragged her out of the cafeteria and into the empty hallway, then put a hand to her face.

"You dolt... you even used the same colors for our soccer teams. We'll be lucky if everyone doesn't know about us now."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The red and blue princesses being in love? Did you _honestly_ think they wouldn't catch on? Especially your sister after she drove us back that night."

"Naaaah, Yang had no clue!" Ruby assured. "She's just been smiling at me as usual. Though she _has_ been asking me every day how you've been, Weiss."

"We're doomed."

"Well I mean... we're gonna tell them eventually, right?"

"I don't think we even have to at this point."

"Aw, Weiss don't be like that~" Ruby reached up to loop both arms around her girlfriend and kissed her lips.

Weiss resisted only for a second, in protest of the affection on school grounds, but Ruby's plump lips were so soft on Weiss' tightly-pursed ones. The kiss relaxed her, had Weiss leaning back against the wall as Ruby leaned forward. Weiss sighed against her mouth before lightly bumping their foreheads together.

"You dolt."

"That's me! C'mon, let's get back inside."

Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and led her back into the cafeteria. And it felt so nice and natural that Weiss didn't even realize it.

By the time they sauntered back to their friends, hand-in-hand, it was too late to pull away.

Everyone – especially Yang – just smiled up at them and said nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit short, but the next chapters will be a bit longer to make up for it!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6: Children**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

"Daddy, I can't wait to play soccer!"

An exuberant 7-year-old Ruby was bouncing up and down in her room as her older sister helped adjust the new red jersey Ruby had just wrestled her way into. Their father smiled and ruffled his youngest's hair.

"You'll have to wait at least another day," he said. "The first practice isn't until tomorrow."

"Do you think I'll be good at it?" she wondered.

"Good at it?" Yang cut in. "Ruby, you'll be a pro! I can already see you zipping around the field, you little spitfire."

"Really?"

"For sure! But don't forget to stop every now and again and make some friends along the way."

At that, Ruby mumbled under her breath. She never had been the most sociable girl.

"I just wanna play..."

"But you can't play soccer by yourself," her sister reminded her. "You're gonna have a team. You need to work together with them. Or at least try your best to."

"Okay, okay. Can we go to the field now?"

Her father was taking them to the field a day early to let Ruby break in her new jersey and cleats. He nodded and waved them downstairs. Ruby scampered after her sister.

She wasn't sure about how to make friends. She just wanted to play the game.

* * *

"Papa, I don't _want_ to play soccer!"

An indignant 8-year-old Weiss protested as her older sister tried to dress her in her new blue jersey. Weiss had only put it on begrudgingly and because Winter had asked so politely of her, but now Weiss wanted it off. Their father sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Weiss, dear, you need to do some sports," he said. "With all of your indoor lessons you're going to need physical exercise as well."

"I won't be any good at it!"

"Not with that attitude," Winter chided. "If you go into it with that mindset from the start, you'll never give yourself a chance to improve."

"What if I don't _want_ to improve?"

"Now that's not the little sister I know," Winter said. "The Weiss I know will try her best at everything, even if she doesn't think she'll like it. Who knows. Maybe you will."

"I _doubt_ it."

"If you don't," her father said. "You can quit. That's fair, right?"

Weiss groaned a loud sigh.

"Fine."

"Good. Now let's head to the field so you can start practicing some of your skills."

He and Winter headed down the stairs, but Weiss followed much more slowly.

She didn't want to play this game. Not if she was just going to be alone in this activity, too.

* * *

Both families made it to the field nearly at the same time.

But of course Ruby was the first one out of the car and dashing off to the supply shed to find a ball, with Yang hot on her heels.

Weiss jolted in surprise when she tried to open her car door and saw two other girls scrambling their way out of their own car.

The smallest girl was wearing a red soccer jersey. Weiss' hope of making friends before the first game tomorrow was dashed, because there were no kids here wearing blue jerseys. And she wasn't about to make friends with the _enemy_.

She hopped down onto the pavement and followed her own sister and father much more slowly onto the field. Weiss immediately headed for the shed to get a ball for herself, but Winter stopped her with a tap on her shoulder.

"Weiss, why don't you go play with that girl instead of practicing by yourself?"

Weiss followed her sister's gaze to the center of the field where the girl in red was already kicking the soft soccer ball willy-nilly, with barely any shred of self-control. Weiss wrinkled her nose.

"No _thank_ you."

"Weiss." Winter turned her little sister around and looked her in the eyes. "You don't want to join another activity you're only going to quit in the end, right? You only keep quitting because you won't make friends."

"Because I _can't_ make friends!"

"There's that attitude again," Winter chided. "It's not that you can't. You just won't. If you don't try, then of course you'll never succeed."

"But that girl's on another team!"

"Isn't there a saying you should keep your enemies close?"

That finally seemed to quiet Weiss up. Winter had to use tactics that would appeal to her cynical little sister, but it seemed to have an affect.

Weiss turned back to the field and stalked off toward the girl in red. Winter smiled and went over to speak to the blonde who was clearly the other girl's sister. Their fathers were conversing by now as well.

That left only the youngest ones.

Weiss strutted over to the girl in red – or at least tried to. Every time she got within a foot or so of the girl, she'd take her little ball and zoom off to the other side of the field with it.

"Hey!" Weiss groaned and turned around to follow her, but the girl kept dashing off with the ball as soon as Weiss got close, not seeming to notice at all that Weiss was trying to join in with her. The girl kept kicking the ball into this goal or that one and then racing off with it again.

Weiss tried to follow and intercept her at first, but she was no match for that speed.

Eventually she developed a different tactic. The next time the girl turned around and ran back down the field, Weiss put herself between the girl and the goal, so when she kicked the ball, it ended up at Weiss' cleats. She stomped on it, halting the hyperactive girl in her tracks.

"Finally!" Weiss huffed. "I've been _trying_ to talk to you, you know!"

"Wow!" the girl piped, clearly not listening. "You'd make a really good defense!"

"Excuse me?"

"Defense! You're wearing a jersey. Are you gonna play soccer?"

"That's doubtful."

"Aw, that's too bad. I think you'd be really good at it."

"...You do?"

"Yeah! Here, let's play together a bit. I'll dribble it up to the goal and try to score, and you try to kick it away and stop me from getting a goal."

"H-Hold on just a-"

"Got it!" The girl stole the ball from under Weiss' shoe and tore off with it. It took Weiss a second to realize she wanted her to run across the field and defend the _other_ goal now.

"H-Hey! Hold on a second you... you dolt!"

Weiss took off after her, not yet knowing her name. The girl's laughter bubbled up across the field, loud enough for Weiss to hear.

They went back and forth across the fields. Sometimes Weiss would block the ball and sometimes the girl would get past her and score.

She didn't know when, but somewhere along the lines a smile came onto her lips.

And it didn't leave until her father called her over and told her it was time to go. Weiss frowned, realizing for the first time since the smile had come that it was gone now. The other girl was breathless but still just as exuberant. Her father was calling her too.

"Coming, Dad!"

But before she could scamper off, Weiss stopped her.

"Wait!"

The girl turned back wearing a huge grin.

"Oh, right! Thanks for playing with me today!" she said. "My name's Ruby! What's yours?"

"Weiss..."

"Thanks for playing with me, Weiss! Maybe one day we can be on the same team together, or at least go to the same school!"

And with a wave Ruby took off toward her family.

Weiss watched her go, then slowly walked back to her own sister and father.

"Well?" Winter prompted.

The smile had come back to Weiss' face. She looked up to her sister, then her father.

"Papa? I think I'd like to give soccer a try."

* * *

 **A/N: I loved just doing a quick little flashback like this~ I feel it's all we need and nothing we don't~**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7: Trust.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

It had been an exciting and interesting soccer season for Weiss and Ruby that year.

That was the year they'd first kissed under the stars and had nervously, though very happily, continued to share kisses in secret at school or hidden behind the restroom building or supply shed before or after a game.

They'd gone through wins and losses respectfully, always commending one another on the field in front of the others in that playfully condescending and challenging way of theirs, and then would hurriedly steal a quick moment alone together to kiss and embrace.

Of course it didn't take long for their friends and sisters to find out. They'd all suspected something between the two for years now, but only in recent weeks had their bond seemed to become _stronger_ somehow.

Yang and Winter had their inklings about why their little sisters would come home so ecstatic from games they'd _lost_ , but both had kept their theories to themselves.

Somehow Ruby and Weiss had managed to officially keep their relationship a secret throughout the season. It had been a good one, and as of now their teams were tied in wins and would be moving on to the final playoffs against each other.

That evening, all of the players got to the field early to practice their dribbling and tricks and blocks and kicks. And of course no one was earlier than Weiss.

When Ruby arrived she spotted her girlfriend on the other side of the field practicing her defense, having her teammates shoot at the goal behind Weiss with multiple balls at a time. Ruby whistled softly as she watched Weiss block each and every shot as she assessed which person would kick first and what the angle of their hit would be even before they made it.

It was going to be a tough final game, but Ruby wouldn't have it any other way. Watching Weiss like that only had her falling more and more in love with her, and Ruby quickly made herself look away before she started spacing out too much. She needed to focus on her own techniques today for the final game.

So she asked her own teammates to play as the offending team and try to block her path to the goal. She took the ball and zipped around them, spinning and dodging, kicking the ball a foot or so ahead of herself to clear it from an opponent, and then following it up quickly and continuing forward. She made it to the goal swiftly and took her shot, then repeated the process.

Jaune only managed to block half of them with his luck, and that was more than most people got past him, so Ruby took it as a victory.

By the time the game was about to start all members of both teams were warmed up thoroughly. The coaches blew their whistles and called their teams over to give pep talks.

"We've come very far!" Oobleck was saying. "Now is no time to get conceited, my children, oh no! Don't think we've won this game before it's even started! Don't let it get to your heads! All right now here's our formation..."

He read it off, and Ruby waited for her name. But he never said it, not until the end.

"And Miss Rose, you'll be sitting out the first quarter."

"What?! But it's the final game!"

"I am well-aware," he said. "And that is _precisely_ why I need you to save your energy until the end. Understood?"

Ruby was itching to play, but she accepted her coach's call.

"Yes, sir..."

"Good girl. Now go take the bench."

So as all of her teammates got ready on the field, Ruby limped over to the sidelines and plopped down. But to her surprise, she saw Weiss heading her way as well, looking equally as miffed. Ruby made room for her on the bench.

"You're sitting out?"

"I'm surprised you are," Weiss said. "Coach Port wants me to-"

"Save your energy for the end, right?"

"Indeed. It's _quite_ frustrating."

"Yeah..."

As the game commenced all eyes were on the players. Ruby and Weiss were eagerly invested as well, watching the ball intently as if they could run out and get it, muttering comments to their teammates under their breath.

Their hands came together without them even realizing it, and they'd squeeze each other in anticipation or relief depending on the gameplay.

It felt like such a long first quarter, especially since they couldn't interfere with it beyond shouting and squealing.

By the time Glynda blew the whistle Ruby and Weiss were both almost sweating with how invested they'd both gotten from the bench. They helped each other up and let go of each other's hands, now relieved to be able to actually join in on the action.

"Let's do our best out there, Weiss!" Ruby grinned. "Doesn't matter if we're girlfriends or whatever! I trust you not to go easy on me! Give it your all no matter what!"

"Of course I will, you dolt. Giving anything less would be insulting."

They performed their handshake, then locked their pinkie fingers together in a familiar fashion and chanted together.

"No mercy!"

They pulled their fingers apart, their contract sealed once again. Only this time Weiss dove in for a very brief kiss to Ruby's cheek to help reinforce it. Ruby blushed and tried to get a chance to kiss her back, but Weiss was already strutting off to her side of the field. Ruby smirked and watched her go, then took off in the opposite direction.

The whistle blew and the second quarter began. It was heated, as you'd imagine for a final game of the season.

The first quarter had left the teams at one-to-one, and in the second quarter no new points were made.

Ruby did her best to move up and score, dribbling the ball back and forth with Sun or Coco, but Weiss' defense was impeccable. She'd learned all of Ruby's techniques by now, knew how to predict her movements and the angle of her kick.

Whenever the ball got to Ruby's end of the field, if Nora didn't clear it then Jaune would make a miraculous save by blocking with his gut or face.

So no points were made in the second quarter.

Or the third.

And halfway through the fourth they were still tied one-to-one.

With the final minutes winding down everyone was giving it their absolute best. Even the goalies had been invited to come out onto the field to try and join the attack.

The ball went back and forth across the field as if it were ping pong, not soccer, sending the players running continuously.

Ruby was the only one on her team not entirely exhausted by this point.

And of course Weiss wasn't either. Her goalie had run out to try and score himself, but she remained rooted to her defensive spot, playing both that and the role of goalie now essentially, only with fewer liberties allowed of the official position.

Ruby kept managing to get the ball up close, but Weiss deflected her every time. Sometimes someone would make a hard desperate kick from half-field and try to get it in, but Weiss would jump and block it with her shoulder and send it right back.

It wasn't to anyone's surprise when the final whistle blew and Glynda called for overtime. It was the final game after all. No one could settle for a tie.

Everyone walked off the field for a drink, and the excitement was palpable through the audience in the bleachers and the players themselves. Ruby and Weiss somehow found themselves at the center of all the compliments.

"That Ruby keeps getting the ball every time!"

"I know! She's so good! And she nearly gets it to the goal!"

"But Weiss is just as good at defense as Ruby is at offense!"

"She never lets anything by!"

The two of them blushed as if they hadn't heard and turn to one another.

"Not half bad," Weiss said with snarky affection, ruffling Ruby's messy hair. "Let's see if you'll be able to get past me in overtime."

"Not bad yourself!" Ruby elbowed Weiss' ribs playfully. "Let's see if you can keep up that perfect defense!"

Glynda blew the whistle and everyone got back onto the field. Only this time both Coach Oobleck and Port had agreed to make things interesting by having both of their goalies sit out. It was only offense and defense players now, and without goalies everyone was all the more willing to give it their all.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as the overtime began. Just a single goal would decide the winners of the entire season.

As expected, Ruby got ahold of the ball fairly quickly. Weiss kept an eye on her as she weaved through the blue team's players and tried to make a shot.

Weiss lunged forward to intercept, quickly getting control of the ball and passing it off to Neptune. She gave an impish smile to Ruby before waving her off. Ruby stuck out her tongue and raced away.

Weiss doubted her team would score yet, so she decided on a tactic that would throw everyone off the next time the ball came to her.

Surely enough, Ren cleared the ball Pyrrha had shot, and it soon came back into Ruby's possession. Weiss waited patiently for her time to strike, so to speak.

As soon as Ruby thought she'd gotten around Weiss to shoot, Weiss jumped back to stop the ball. But she didn't simply kick and clear it this time. Instead, Weiss did something she'd never done before.

She left her post at the defense line of the goalie box and took the ball up across the field.

She was no offense player, so her actions baffled everyone momentarily. Of course Ruby was on her in seconds, but Weiss managed to take the ball across the half-field line and send it back to Pyrrha before making a retreat back to her own goal.

And it almost worked. Everyone was so surprised to have seen Weiss take an offensive position that Pyrrha very nearly scored them the winning point.

But then something just as surprising happened. Ruby fell back to the defense position and blocked the ball, then cleared it to Nora.

The role reversal of each team's best respective players amazed everyone.

It was a very suspenseful and exciting overtime indeed. It went on for over ten minutes, and the coaches were beginning to entertain thoughts of a shoot-out.

The audience was intensely invested. Ruby could hear Yang and her father cheering for her, and she even heard Weiss' more refined sister Winter calling out.

By this point Ruby was at a loss. She'd used every technique she knew against Weiss to try and get past her, but nothing had worked; not her trick shots or her fancy footwork or her twists and fakes. She couldn't keep using her old techniques. She needed something new. But what? What-

"Ruby!" Sun called to her and the ball was at her feet the next second. Ruby took off with it instinctively.

Weiss already had eyes on her and was prepared.

 _What are you going to try this time, Ruby? A side-step? A full spin with the ball? A light tap or a powerful push? Whatever it is I'll stop it._

She crouched low and got into her stance as Ruby approached, whizzing past Weiss' enervated teammates with ease.

Weiss kept her eye on Ruby's feet and on the ball as she neared. She paid attention to the slight movements that would give away what Ruby intended to do next.

And Weiss could tell she was about to try a plough-through, to just keep running head-on and try to get past Weiss.

Weiss wasn't foolish enough to fall back closer to the goal. She'd have to charge Ruby as always and steal the ball.

So she waited for the right time and then rushed forward, waiting for Ruby's attempt to shoot.

But then Ruby did something she'd never done before, something not even Weiss had anticipated.

She stopped.

Without warning or any kind of indication, she came to a complete halt.

And Weiss couldn't stop her own charge in time.

Ruby waited until the last possible second before Weiss crashed into her to kick the ball.

In this manner she effectively eliminated Weiss as an obstacle as they collided and fell to the ground - though at the very least when Ruby caught her, it was in a hug.

The ball rolled forward over the white line, and the whistle blew.

Weiss found herself on top of a giggling squealing Ruby as the crowds erupted in applause.

And Weiss understood she'd lost. She let out a long, long sigh, one that wasn't miffed so much as it was relieved and amused. Ruby was still giggling with both arms locked around her back.

"Got'cha, got'cha!"

And Weiss knew she didn't mean it in a mean way. Ruby didn't mean to brag that she'd succeeded in tricking Weiss, but rather she simply meant she'd caught her from the fall and spared her more grass stains. Weiss smiled helplessly and ducked her face into Ruby's shoulder.

"Yes," she sighed. "I suppose you did get me. Good job, Ruby."

Ruby continued giggling and started peppering kisses all over Weiss, who threw her inhibitions to the cool evening wind and kissed back.

Their teammates and sisters rushed to surround and congratulate them, less on the game and more on their now-official romance.

Eventually Ruby and Weiss sat themselves and each other up before getting to their feet. Weiss dusted her girlfriend off, plucking grass and wiping dirt away. Ruby just hugged her.

"That was an awesome season, Weiss!"

"It was indeed. I learned a lot, especially from you. But don't think I'll let you beat me next year."

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Ruby sat back and offered her pinkie, which Weiss accepted with her own.

"No mercy!"

And then they pulled each other in for another kiss, which earned more applause than the winning goal ever could.

* * *

 **A/N: I had a lot of fun with this chapter! Next one is just a very small epilogue/wrap-up.**

 **Please review!**


	8. Epilogue

**Day 8: Free day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Epilogue.

Throughout the rest of their high school career, Ruby and Weiss continued playing recreational soccer.

And in spite of their previous qualms about never being together, they had now put in specific requests to be put on opposing teams. Because this was the best way for them to improve themselves; by versing one another in official – though of course friendly – competition.

They still got to date and enjoy each other's company during the school days and after practices, but once they were on the field they were rivals for an hour until the final whistle blew.

The still started every game with a handshake, a hug, and their pinky promise of "no mercy!" Every game where their teams face off is just as thrilling as the one before, if not more so.

Though Ruby and Weiss always end up facing off with the ball, over the years they've perfected new techniques and combined them with older ones to try and best one another. Sometimes Weiss' defenses were too strong to penetrate, but sometimes Ruby's speed was too impressive to match.

No matter whose team won at the end of the evening, the two of them always finished things with a hug and a kiss and walked off together.

On the weekends they would go on dates, either alone together or with any combination of their friends, but oftentimes would end up back on the soccer field for practice and mock games.

And then one year, just once, they decided to make a special request to be on the same team together.

Naturally the coaches were desperate to have both the town's best offense and best defense player on their team. Coach Port ended up drawing both of their names that season, and neither girl requested to switch teams.

For the first time in their soccer-playing careers Ruby and Weiss played on the same team side by side that year, the team color now being purple.

And naturally they were the undefeated champions by the end of the season.

They celebrated with a little twilight date alone together on the grass of the field, watching the stars, just like they'd done on the night they'd shared their first kiss. Ruby cuddled up to her girlfriend's side, bubbling with energy and affection.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Love you!" Ruby pecked her nose. "To the moon and back!"

"Are you taking flirting lessons from your sister?" Weiss rolled her eyes. "And besides, in our case, wouldn't you say 'across the field and back'?"

Ruby blinked, then burst out laughing. Weiss pouted and shut her up with another kiss.

"Dolt. I love you, too."

A cool breeze swept across their soccer field to close the season.

Though it'd be back again soon enough.

And so would they.

* * *

 **A/N: I've always been a sucker for putting the title into the end of the story, and for looping the last line back to the beginning :3c**

 **Thanks for reading my White Rose Week 2018 fic!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
